Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information technology generally, and more particularly, to memory module status indication technology.
Description of the Prior Art
The operation status of a conventional memory module, such as a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), is usually visually indicated by a DIMM fault-oriented light-emitting diode (LED) mounted on a mainboard. From the perspective of the memory module, its status-related information is automatically accessed by a serial presence detect (SPD). According to the prior art, a baseboard management controller (BMC) interprets SPD data to thereby control the display of the DIMM fault-oriented LED.
Conventional memory modules provide information pertaining to DIMM faults in a simple manner but do not provide any failure type or any other DIMM-related data, and consequently are not effective in debugging. Furthermore, BMCs, especially the high-level BMCs, are expensive and thus not cost-effective.
Hence, from the perspective of memory module related technology, there is a demand for memory module status indication which is inexpensive and effective in indicating memory module statuses in a thorough and readily-discerned manner to facilitate debugging, and analyzing failure.